


2020六一

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Summary: 初次发布于20200601
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 10





	2020六一

离开家的六天后，棕发女子终于再次出现在了楼道里，脚步不稳的，很慢很慢的把自己搬上楼梯，左手按着腹部，手掌几乎是浸在鲜血里。她一半用腿走，一半靠着右手抓住扶手把自己拽上去，血滴滴答答的落在地上，开出一串鲜艳的红色小花。  
还好无事，三棱军刀穿过了皮肤，又穿出，豁开了一个长条状的开放型伤口，很痛，真皮层都暴露在空气里，血肉模糊，好在没伤到要害。她强行压制着自己想数数到底断了几根血管的冲动，尝试学着shaw的样子给自己缝个伤口。  
“三菱军刀刺伤需要专业人士缝合。”机器在耳机里及时的提醒。  
她只好用纱布包住整个伤口，胶带缠的很紧，黑客靠着桌角，紧紧的按压着那个伤口，很疼，打底衫都被血和汗浸湿了，她深吸了一口气，让自己缓慢的从失血和疼痛的困境中挣扎出来。  
“她回来了。”耳机里又传来声音。  
shaw也走的东倒西歪，带着那种走大街上能让周边人迅速闪开一米的酒气。  
特工显然不知道她已经回来了，进门的时候连开带踹，动静大的能吵醒一层的人，她怨气很大，谁也并不能在自己女朋友一言不发的离开家一周之后还保持心情良好。  
二人都僵滞了一秒，黑暗中的root带着标准的，欠揍的R式微笑，shaw则用一个标准的，冷漠的扑克脸作为回应。  
root下意识的想要捂住自己的伤口，但最后还是松开了手，黑暗里，深色紧身打底上的深红并不明显，像是每一个隐遁于纽约夜晚的person of interested。  
shaw还是像一只凶猛的豹子，酒精让她翻倍的狂躁，瘦弱的黑客一下子被撞倒在桌面上，坚硬的大理石桌角毫无防备的磕到腰，让她忍不住闷哼，身体紧绷了一秒，好疼。  
与其说是亲吻，不如说撕咬，shaw带着酒气的舌尖掠夺着黑客口腔里的每一个角落，牙齿和嘴唇碰撞在一起，root尝到了铁锈的味道，她知道自己下唇中间破了个口子，伤口被来回拉扯舔舐，又疼又痒。黑客向后勉强撑住桌子，好让自己不至于被按倒。shaw的手不同寻常的冷，手指插进发际把眼前人拽的更近了一些，动作太大，root腹部的伤口一直在无声的叫嚣着，她的身体又绷紧了一分，手臂一直在颤抖让她放弃撑住自己，而是想要抱住shaw来保持平衡。  
特工像是发泄怨气一样大力的挣扎了一下，把面前人的手挣开，黑暗中看着那个身影向后重重的矗在了桌面上。但shaw还是在关键时刻抱住了她，不经思考的条件反射，让她不至于真正的摔到地上。  
特工带着酒气的呼吸游走着，从耳垂一直到胸前，然后又到耳垂，狠狠的咬了一口，root剧烈的颤抖了一下，没想躲开，肯定破了，shaw尝到了自己嘴里的咸腥。  
“为什么不辞而别？”shaw细细的舔吻着黑客的脖颈，在上面留下一片紫红，黑客艰难的喘息着，根本无心回答问题。

“这就是你每天都半夜回家的理由么。”黑客睡眼惺忪的揉着头发从床上爬起来想给shaw倒杯牛奶。  
“与其照顾受伤的你，不如还是我自己处理那些麻烦事。”shaw脱了衣服歪到沙发上。手臂上露出一片擦伤，root发现这家伙失手的频率高了，是因为疲劳的缘故。  
“我毕竟还是机器的交互界面，你总不能把我二十四小时关在家里。。。”棕发女子小声的吐槽，凌乱的头发散落下来。  
root端着热好的pizza转过来的时候，shaw已经抱着靠垫呼呼的睡着了。

“所以呢。”shaw冰冷的指尖摩擦着她胸前的那两点，冷到黑客克制不住自己稍微向后躲开，她分不清是shaw的手太凉还是自己流血太多体温下降。  
特工不允许她躲开，一把攥住了她的手腕，牙齿更加用力的穿刺着黑客白皙的皮肤，脖子，锁骨，肩膀，前胸，直到一片狼藉，黑客不住的咬牙忍耐着，时不时飘出一两声呻吟，同时抵御两种相反的感觉是很困难的，尤其是这两种都很强烈的时候。  
shaw今天真的格外粗暴，刨去刚刚类似于撕咬的亲吻，root觉得乳尖太疼了，眼前人或许真的喝多了酒，或许真的气她不辞而别，手上没轻没重的，指甲也不知道是不是自打自己走后就一直没有修剪，划在皮肤上有些疼。shaw到现在都没有发现眼前人的伤势。  
root本能的想要躲，腰一直用力的状态让她觉得伤口可能又在流血，最重要的是，很痛，这种程度的疼痛让她无法把注意力集中到shaw身上，所以她不经意的往后退了一些。腾出一只手推开shaw进一步的动作。  
冰冷的手指几乎同时覆上了黑客纤细的手腕，一阵锥心的剧痛让她少见的尖叫出声，今天屋子里的动静估计真要逼得邻居报警了。  
shaw把眼前人的手腕卸了，条件反射绝非有意的，看着眼泪从她的眼角流出来的时候，shaw很想说抱歉，她给自己取子弹缝伤口，眼睛不眨一下的震惊，但看着root因为疼痛而突然抖动的身体，shaw不知道要怎么做。  
root剧烈的喘着气，一团乱的头发遮住了脸，她想把自己的手腕按回去，前医生看着她错误的角度错误的方式努力的加剧自己的疼痛。  
“你满意了吗现在？”黑客的声音很虚弱，但是语气里带着足矣激怒shaw的刚硬，质疑。  
准确无误的戳中shaw的痛点，她知道她不应该像管着小孩子一样管着一个生性热爱自由和冒险的黑客，禁止她出任务，禁止她接触危险人物，她知道这必将引起当事人的不满。shaw很难描绘出自己这么做的理由，只是觉得不得不这样做，即使是让root厌恶自己。shaw需要这个身体不太好的黑客活下去，即使是后者最终离开自己。  
火气彻底冲上了脑袋，漫长的前戏应该停止了，健壮的身体强硬的压上去，棕发女子被按倒在桌面上发出一声痛呼，腰带被抽出来甩到一旁，牛仔裤也被粗暴的扯下来挂在一条腿上。  
猛地被进入让黑客发出一声闷哼，shaw压在她身上开始有节奏的运动，身下人的的呻吟喘息一身高过一声，一半是手指不断在体内顶撞快感越来越强烈，一半是伤口不断被碾压拉扯，疼痛越来越尖锐。  
她不断闪躲的原因终于被迟钝的特工发现了，血液一直在向外渗透，浸的shaw的上衣也变得粘腻，她下意识去摸找创口的位置，黑客嗓子梗了一下，像触电了一样像反方向扭去，盘子被碰到了地上，破碎着发出清脆的响声。shaw的酒醒了许多，及时扶住了那个快从桌面扭到地上的人，她轻的就像一片飘零的羽毛。  
这么长的伤口，这么大面积，shaw又一次为自己的作为感到内疚。她真的很抱歉，抱歉自己出任务常常晚归，抱歉自己任性的和她发脾气，抱歉自己不让她出去送死，抱歉她又一次受伤却还硬扛着疼痛陪自己胡闹，抱歉自己是个二轴不懂常人的情感，抱歉那一天让她自己开车带走harry，抱歉自己不能给她平稳的生活。  
“我去找药。”shaw终于放开了root，语气也清醒了很多，却被黑客用腿勾住了腰。  
“继续。”她说，声音又轻又软，或者说，虚弱。  
“去床上。”shaw无法拒绝她的请求，也不想让她再在这儿附近磕到些什么锋利的东西，所以就把她从桌上抱起来，尽量轻的，必然会扯到伤口，怀里的人抽动了几下，深吸了一口凉气。唯一能动的那只手，搂着shaw的脖子，搂的更紧了些。

月光柔和的照进屋子里，床上躺着的那个人的睫毛抖动着，眼里蓄满了液体。  
黑客有一双很漂亮的眼睛，棕色的，像秋日的落叶，此刻这双眼睛里却充满了血丝和没流出的泪水。  
shaw忍不住俯下身去吻她的眼，很轻，带着咸味的液体把特工的嘴唇变得亮晶晶的。  
过于剧烈的运动让黑客不停的颤抖着，呼吸也一时急过一时。  
“疼吗？”，shaw轻声问她，压在她身上时极力避免碰到伤口，root没说话，只是哽咽着喘息，指甲快陷进shaw背上的皮肤。  
shaw知道她是疼的，但root用眼神示意她继续下去。两根手指弯曲了起来，用骨节撑开那个通道，黑客忍不住叫出声来，紧紧的搂着面前人的脖子，shaw开始更快的抽送。  
root的身上从刚开始时的微凉渐渐变得滚烫的。  
shaw又开始狠狠的咬黑客的脖颈，留下一些青紫，一些牙印，一些伤口。棕发女子只是不断想要拱起自己腰，她想抱住眼前人，尽管这可能会让伤口流出更多的血。前医生只好揪着头发把她按回了床垫。shaw用下巴蹭了蹭小疯子的额头，全是冷汗，一片冰凉。  
她很疼，shaw知道。她很想要照顾这家伙，好好帮她包扎，然后搂着对方睡一觉。  
特工始终担心自己会压到这个脆弱的人，终于还是轻轻的把黑客侧过去，从身后抱住她，然后在背上留下一些暧昧的痕迹，手指的动作又快了几分，root的鼻音也带上了几分哭腔。  
直到怀里的家伙猛地绞紧，shaw的手指还在她体内疯狂的顶撞那一点，于是root呜咽，梗塞，那忍了很久没有掉下来的眼泪终于溢出了眼眶  
再后来她还是变得恍恍惚惚意识不清，留了太多血，迷迷糊糊的强撑着睁着眼睛，客厅的灯亮了，刺的眼睛生疼。  
shaw光着脚跑到客厅去找药，又咚咚咚的跑回来，帮她复位脱臼的手腕，缝腰上的伤口。  
“疼。”声音模糊到shaw都快要听不见。她已经没有什么力气扭动或者叫出声了。  
黑客发烧烧的浑身滚烫意识模糊，在床上躺了三天才清醒过来。  
但她记得清清楚楚的，那天晚上她意识彻底模糊前shaw对她说的的话。  
“别离开我。”


End file.
